Every Man Needs His Dog
by MargeryDoe
Summary: Out of everyone Joey might have expected to see that afternoon at his front door, Seto was NOT one of them. What could a rich, important person like him be doing in this part of town? And what's this talk of adopting a MUTT? Puppyshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Welp. Here it goes.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

There was a determined knock on the door. It rang through the hollow wood, echoing in the small apartment. Joey blinked, surprised. He hadn't been expecting anyone today. It was Saturday, no one should be coming around here. He set the bag of trash down from his cleaning spree, looking to the door.

Er. Yugi's with his gramps, Tristen's with Tea working on a school project, there's no way pops would be home this early. Joey nodded, looking to the clock, three in the afternoon. Way too early. And even drunk, pops could open his own door. Who the hell could it be then?

"Eh? 'Ello?" Joey pulled the door in, letting the door creak on its old hinges. Then he blinked in utter confusion and slight disgust. This was the one person he did NOT want to see standing at his door.

"Mutt." Seto Kaiba, who was really, in the flesh, standing in front of his doorway, snorted. His cold, blue eyes stared down at the shorter teen with their usual expressionless look. He had his arms folded in front of his chest. "Wha the hell ya doin' here?" Joey returned the snort, giving Seto a nasty look before going to slam the door with a quick, "Nevermind, I don't wanna know."

But the door was caught with a slight thud, where Seto's palm held the door open. "I don't think so, Mutt." His eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. "Don't slam a door in a higher presence's face. Don't you have any manners, you filthy mongrel?"

"Not for a prick who's a keepin' my door open. Don't need 'em for ya." Joey snapped, staring angrily up at Seto. He couldn't muster up any belief that Seto, Seto KAIBA, was not only STANDING at his front door but holding the front door open. How'd he even find this place? Joey frowned inwardly. It wasn't like he loudly announced his living standards. Especially not to a jerk like him.

"Well, since you have absolutely no manners for me, I think I'll return the favor." Seto half smirked, obviously amused by Joey's snappy comeback. He let his hold on the door go, letting it swing forward, but only after he had forced Joey back farther into the apartment and stepped in himself.

Now Joey REALLY couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba, his rival and most hated opponent, was standing in his tiny apartment, looking around, checking around his surroundings.

"What's going on in here?" Seto's eyes landed on the bags of trash and the cleaning supplies strewn across the tiny, dirty living room. "I'm cleanin'. Er, can't ya tell?" Joey managed to muster the witty comeback, eyeing the demon in flesh before him while he stuffed more cans into the trashbag.

Seto snorted again, his eyes trailing back over the huge mess, he imagined what the rest of the house looked like and could almost shake his head. "As if you're ever going to get this place clean, Mutt. Your father is just going to come back in and dirty it right back up. Why even try?"

Joey paused for a second, his eyes hardening, "Well, 'cause..." He straightened back up and clenched a fist, almost shouting at Seto, "I'm thinkin' that even if I can't get all a it done, at least I know I tried! That's worth a lot ta me."

"You're a fool." Kaiba didn't waste a second with his monotone reply, his eyes wandering around the apartment aimlessly.

With his anger flaring, Joey slammed more cans into the bag, "Then whaddya want here? Can't ya see I'm a bit busy?" His face was scrunched in an angry scowl as Joey let his eyes glance over to Kaiba. The tall, masculine brunette was standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded. Even though he was in his nice clothes and had his disgusting emotionless stare on his face, Seto didn't look out of place. Joey paused, well, it wasn't like he looked IN place here, in this grubby little apartment, but it wasn't like Joey felt as if he were dreaming. No matter how strange it was for this jerkwad to be here, he still knew that Seto always had a reason to do the things he did.

But Seto didn't answer his question. After a long moment of silence between them, Joey tugged at his shirt collar nervously and asked again, "So...whaddya want?"

Kaiba was never one for small talk but then he never took his sweet time explaining things either. He was strict, full of rules and this silent act, Joey assumed, could only mean trouble.

"Well..." He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. Joey watched him, unable to get angry because he hadn't yet heard his damn reason for being here. Seto opened his eyes directly on Joey making him almost flinch, "Er."

"I'm here to adopt me a grungy little mutt who lives on the wrong side of town with a nasty old man who can't pick up for himself. Do you know where I can find one just like I described?" Seto's eyes flicked open, revealing those orbs that could almost kill.

Joey dropped the can that was in his hand, half shouting, "Eh? Whuzzat?"

Shit. Joey was beginning to wish his drunk father HAD been the one who had knocked.

* * *

Author's Note: Constructive is the only critiscism I take. (: Sorry its so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ah, chapter two (: Thanks for all the love.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Can't you hear? Or do you have a thing for making people repeat themselves?" Seto stared at Joey, his patience for this boy growing thin. Although anyone knew that Seto's patience was as thin as ice in the coming of spring. His words grew sharp as his stare narrowed. "I knew that people in the slums were stupid but hard of hearing too?"

Joey gritted his teeth, "Shuddup!" He hated how Seto could come up with such infuriating remarks at the worst times. "Ya got t'be kiddin' me! I don't know what you're talkin' about!"

Seto took a step forward towards Joey at every word he said in his sharp and elegant tone, "I don't kid. We both know exactly what I'm talking about." Suddenly, Seto was standing right in front of him.

The shock of the raw swift movements that the brunette managed without much more than thought pushed Joey back instinctively. With a surprised cry, Joey jerked back only to knock his head back on the wall behind him. He took a quick and flustered double take, _since when was I dis close to the wall?_

Seto's body arched in, looming over the blonde with a predatory aura. Feeling as though he were only a rabbit in the clutches of a rabid wolf, Joey swallowed. Seto's hands spread on either side of Joey against the wall, keeping him in place. The blonde quietly took notice of how large Seto's hands actually were, how perfect the skin was. No scars, no cuts, no bandaids, just skin. So unlike his own hands. Seto's hands showed no past.

"You damn rich kid! Get the hell away from me!" The blonde quickly shoved Seto back, "I'm not a friggin' pet!" Joey's voice rose in anger, his brows furrowing as they did when he got pissed. He shoved Seto out the door as he exclaimed with an air of kickass, "Don't come around here again, or I'll have t'beat ya up!" And he slammed the door hard enough to shake the building a bit.

Seto smiled as he put his hands down into his pockets, he wouldn't give up so easily. There was more than one way to capture a street born, dirt poor mutt.

xxx

The grocery store was located inbetween two other no-name businesses that acquired such a small amount of recognition people were surprised they were still around to see the light of day. Although small and rather poor, the grocery store gained a fair amount of business and the pay couldn't do anything but help a certain blonde.

"Thank ya, come again." Joey smiled to his customer when he handed her the grocery bags. He also handed her the receipt with her change, letting the next customer in his line approach him.

It seemed today was a busy shopping day, lucky for Joey. He felt another smile play at his lips, lots of customers meant lots of pay which meant lots of dinner tonight. The old man took his groceries, waving a short good-bye as he passed a certain brunette that strode over to Joey's stand, smirking as if he had already won another verbal battle against the blonde.

Joey saw him, but only gave him a quick and rather annoyed glance. Joey gritted his teeth as he put another customer's cans into a plastic bag, _what is that prick doing here at this store?_ There was no way in hell that bastard would be shopping at a place like this one. He had far too much pride.

But even the clueless Joey knew that the CEO of a certain wide-spread company had big plans. One of them including himself.

As Seto stepped up, his shoes clicking against the drab, dull tiles, he gained the attention of many of the customers and the few staff members. One of which was Joey's best friend, Tristen. Ignoring the gaping people of the streets in line, Seto slammed his hand down on Joey's cashier counter. "Mutt." A devious look shimmered in the cold, blue eyes he owned.

Joey glanced over to his genuinely surprised yet slightly irked line of customers then quickly leaned towards Seto, hissing, "Get outta here. What th'hell are you doin'? I'm at work!" His heart thudded against his chest, rushing blood through his ears making a roaring echo behind the sound of the male's voice before him.

Seto's eyes shined with amusement as he said, without even trying to hide the conversation, "Not for long."

Joey blinked, confusion and worry creasing his brow, "Eh? What's dat mean?"

Seto announced to the whole store, his voice ringing off the thin walls, "I, Seto Kaiba, have decided to buy this run down, pathetic excuse of a store and my first act of running this little shop is to..." His cold, icy blue eyes met Joey's chocolate brown and he couldn't help the victory show on his face with a large smirk, "Fire everyone employee here. Get out of my store. I'll be talking to the manager later today, so don't think I'm playing around here."

Joey's jaw fell open in shock, his eyes widening in horror. The roaring had become almost unbearable, this wasn't about to happen. NOW he knew why Seto had been here, he was taking Joey's job and bullying him even out of school. _Of all the dirty-_

"Now, Mr. Joey Wheeler." Seto interrupted his thought process with his cold demand. Joey threw his store apron down onto the counter, his fists shaking by his side as he stormed from the building. _Damn that prick_, he gritted his teeth tightly as he began walking towards home. Not only did he just lose one of his most important jobs, he was going to be dinnerless tonight. As Joey kicked a can quietly, watching it tumble across the dirty sidewalk, he shrugged, he was used to it after all.

xxx

Seto sat in his large office chair, staring out the wall of windows into the city as the daylight faded into the best part of the day, dusk. He closed his eyes, his fingers intertwined right in front of his chin. The store had been an easy fix, bribing the sloppy, disgusting and almost hairless man out of running it.

He would just change it to another small factory. But that was for other matters and less concern.

Yes, he was winning with the mutt, he only needed to stay patient, wait for the moment to strike and then take out another one of his pillars. Joey's life was like a building, at the moment it was mostly stable, a structure that had managed to build itself, although teetering. Of course, without the grocery store job, the building has lost of one of its supporting pillars. If Seto could find the most important pillars in Joey's life, he could cause the building to crumble, leaving the mongrel with no choice but to rely on him for help. A smile played at Seto's lips from behind his hands. What Seto Kaiba wanted, Seto Kaiba got, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: (: I try to do my best.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Joey, dammit! What the hell did you do to Seto? He bought us out!" Tristen shoved Joey's shoulders in anger. A contortion of fury and curiosity settled in the blonde's friend's face. As livid as he was for losing the job, he was curious about the ever mysterious Seto Kaiba's motives.

The blonde jerked back in his seat at his desk, gritting his teeth. They had both been working at the small grocery shop so they _both_ lost their jobs. Tristen didn't need the money but he had said he had wanted to help support Serenity's eye surgery by donating the extra money he made at simple, low wage jobs. Joey knew it was really just an excuse to get closer to his little sister. Tristen DID like her. But he couldn't stop the horndog anyway so he let it slide.

But that did _NOT_ help the accusations slide. Joey slammed up from his from his seat, knocking the chair down to its back with a clatter. "What?" He pushed Tristen back violently. "Ya think this is my fault?"

It pissed the blonde off that his friend would try to blame him for Kaiba's cocky yet totally random decisions. Frankly, Joey hated just being associated with the guy. "As if! He's just an ass! I got nothin' on him!" Joey snapped, gaining them more than several stares from the other students.

"He walked over to YOUR counter! It obviously had to do with you!" Tristen objected, jerking forward as he locked hands with his best friend in a battle of brute strength.

They were evenly matched for only a few simple seconds before Joey slammed Tristen down to the floor. Being in a gang and living down on the wrong side of town was no laughing matter, and Joey could prove it. He glared down at Tristen, his eyes cold and angry, "It had nuthin' to do with me. Yah got that?"

The brunette could almost hear Joey's fingers popping with preparation for a beat-down.

Tristen opened his mouth, hesitating to answer as he was feeling a bit more scared of his best friend than he thought was possible, before a woman's voice screeched, "JOEY WHEELER!" The sound was awful, like a horrid bird had flown into the classroom only to reveal its shriekish cry was the blonde's full name.

They both looked up, surprised, and saw the teacher. She was furious, the anger rolling off her in waves. Her face was so red she looked as though her blush had all at once been blown all over her face, "WHAT have I told you about FIGHTING in the classroom?" She screamed, pointing a shaking yet very accusing finger at the blonde.

"But he-"

"To the Principle's office! RIGHT NOW!" She cut him off while her foot, unprofessionally, slammed against the floor with a rough click.

Tristen had started it, they both knew it. The teacher had finished it but they both also knew that if she hadn't, Tristen would've been in a lot more trouble. He almost sighed in relief as Joey stood, giving him room to actually breathe but he heard menacing words and the sigh caught in his throat.

"I mean it, Kaiba n'me, we got nuthin'. Say he was lookin' for me again and I'll finish this." Joey hissed, staring down at Tristen like he was about to pummel him into the floor with no regrets. Then he smiled that lopsided grin he always did and waved at the teacher, who was still pointing to the doorway, "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

The blonde stuffed his hands down into his pockets of his pants, stepping down the hallway. The smile had been erased as though a distant memory. He hadn't meant to get so angry, he just _REALLY _hated Kaiba. And it seemed like that guy was creating all kinds of problems for him nowadays.

xxx

_Detention. For a week. A damn week!_ Joey kicked the concrete, scuffing his old shoes across the ground. "Man, this blows..." He sighed, brushing the hair from his face with a weary hand. Not only had he lost one of his jobs, he also had detention starting next week on Monday. _At least I get to go home._ He shrugged simply to himself, turning down his street to find an unexpected yet unpleasant surprise sitting outside his apartment.

Kaiba's limo was parked right in front of the building he was staying in and Seto was leaning on the open car door, smirking at Joey as he forced eye contact with the wide eyed blonde. The smirk told Joey, that the CEO was a lot more informed than he had ever thought possible.

Annoyance and frustration boiled nastily in his chest. The brunette pranced along as if he were a God or something. The former gangster had the sudden urge to either, punch Seto straight in the face or just walk past him, acting like it didn't matter, as though the guy before him, with the God complex, didn't even bring a sneer to his face.

He decided to choose the latter, not wanting to get his ass sued for punching the CEO of Kaiba Corp. in the face. He had already had enough trouble today as it was.

He slouched his shoulders, stuffing his hands into his pockets while he walked past Seto's limo slowly. His hand in one pocket, gripped the small key that opened the door to his apartment. Maybe if he just acted like he and his _grand_ limo didn't exist, Seto would leave him alone. Not that this plan usually worked because Seto would just pester and prod Joey until there was no more reason left.

"Mutt."

It had only been one word, yet..

"Shuddup." Joey instinctively snapped over his shoulder as his hand found the familiar doorknob. "Er." He gritted his teeth, so much for ignoring him. _Dammit_. In frustration, Joey whipped back around, demanding, "What's the big idea, taking my job from me?"

The shuffle of feet walking along the grit and concrete on the sidewalk filled Joey's ears until Seto's voice spoke in that husky, almost sexy way right next to his ear, "I'm cornering you so you can't run away. Taking away each and everyone of your pillars till there's nothing left to keep your life standing."

With a faint blush on his cheeks, Joey cranked back his thin yet rather strong arm, throwing a punch out of sheer instinct. Seto smiled at the sight and gracefully held up his hand, catching the fist Joey had thrown. For a CEO who sat at a desk for a job, he had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

"It seems you'll have to be trained," Seto said, ice basically coating his words with the sprinkle of a sadistic smirk as he twisted Joey's wrist around and forced him into a chicken wing hold against the old door, "You're such a BAD dog." He chuckled lightly, amused. _Nothing better than playing with my dog but there are things to be done. _

Joey hissed with pain and managed to snarl, "Ima kill ya, Seto."

Seto jerked the blonde's hand up, smiling at the cry of pain it erupted from Joey. "Be a good dog and get in the car."

"No, I ain't a damn dog neither!"

Seto sighed slightly as if in disappointment which only made Joey more livid. But for an odd reason, an ache in his chest began when he thought of disappointing Seto. With a quick shake of his head, Joey managed to disperse the crazy thought for a moment. What does he care about Seto's feelings?

"Fine. I'll have to MAKE you come with me." Seto said calmly although with an air of annoyance. The ice of his patience was cracking and he was growing weary of being out of the house on a weekday. "We can begin attitude adjustment when we get home."

"Like Hell you can make me!" Joey shot back, struggling, "I AM AT HOME!"

As Joey screamed these last words, Seto slung the skinny blonde over his shoulder and began walking towards his limo, "Today, Joey Wheeler, you're moving."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Its finally up! It took me a little while to write.. Gomen. Enjoy.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

"You'll have to talk to me at some point, you know."

Joey only pulled his knees closer to himself, staring miserably at the floor in silence. It had been several long hours since Seto had dragged him back to the CEO's mansion and they had been _pretty _quiet hours.

Seto sighed, leaning back into his chair. He had finally gotten what he wanted but he wasn't exactly happy. Which was strange, he thought silently, placing his chin into his hand, _because this is what I was hoping to accomplish./ I got what I wanted. So I SHOULD be in a glorious mood and I'm not. Obviously, that is because this is not the only thing I wanted. I want him to be smiling and being stupid and being so happy that he's on the brink of annoying me, of course._

Joey gripped his hands tighter also thinking to himself,_ this sucks. I got fired from my top paying job because of that ass over there and now, I've been kidnapped. Does he plan to just make fun of me? Although it doesn't seem like that's his plan, I wouldn't put it past him._

Footsteps echoed through the kitchen, clunking against the tile. A raven haired child with large eyes and backpack in hand appeared, catching Joey's attention. "What are you two doing?" Mokuba asked as he stepped into the room, just arriving back from school. "Having a staring contest or something?" Mokuba's eyes landed on Joey and he said, "Hey, Joey. I don't usually see you around here." The younger Kaiba gave it a moment's thought then chuckled, "Actually, I don't usually see ANYONE around here. Brother's a bit of a loner. But I'm glad he's finally made his first friend." He winked to Seto who glared at his brother for talking so much, "Remember brother, you actually have to TALK to your friends to call it hanging out." He stepped over into the kitchen, throwing his backpack down onto the floor as he did so.

Joey smiled a bit behind his knees and glanced over to Seto who was brooding heavily over how to get his brother back for making a fool out of him. _That little monster just had to point out some of my worst points._

"Mutt-Joey." Seto corrected himself quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Habits die hard and he was about to learn that the hard way. "I'll make it up to you, for kidnapping you from your little trash bin of a house."

Mokuba called into the living room, "You're not supposed to kidnap people either, Seto! THERE ARE RULES TO HAVING FRIENDS." A scolding tone found itself into the little boy's tone, one that seemed like it was common for him to use.

"Yeah, yeah," Seto waved his brother off, not giving what he said a moment's thought. "I don't just kidnap anyone. That would be an obnoxious waste of my precious time. This is a special occasion." Taking people's opinions on matters meant respecting someone as much as he respected himself, and that just wasn't possible.

Joey blinked slowly, 'I don't just kidnap anyone'. The words Seto had spoken so casually stuck to Joey's mind like glue making little butterflies arise in his stomach. They were nerve racking words that made Joey's mind begin to spin with emotion. He gripped his legs tighter, smiling nervously, _A-as if those stalker words make me feel happy or 'nything!_

By the time Joey had managed to escape his ever looping thoughts, Seto was standing right in front of him, looming down on the other who sat on the couch. The brunette suddenly kneeled in front of Joey, head hanging so his eyes were downcast. It was such a strange sight that even Mokuba had to stop drinking the milk from the cartoon to watch the scene play out. Not that the little Kaiba hadn't been keeping his eye on them in the first place.

"Eh..? Moneybags..?" The words barely registered, rolling out of his lips slowly as his eyes tried to take in every hair of the image before him. HIS mortal enemy, bowing before him. Unreal was just the beginning of what he was feeling.

"Will you let me make it up to you? And give living here with me a chance?" Seto asked almost submissively, or at least without his usual mocking tone making him sound almost, _sincere_ Joey noted, surprised. _So the bastard isn't just an ass all da time._

New sides of Seto were making Joey feel slightly weak in the knees. He didn't know how to handle the feeling.

The blonde uncurled from himself, slamming his feet onto the floor right in front of Seto's face, making the brunette shoot Joey an annoyed grimace. Joey brushed his nose in confidence and said, "Only if ya treat me to the best food in the city, moneybags!"

"...If that's what you want." Seto agreed slowly, thinking that the mutt bounced back almost a little too fast. He stood slowly before Joey waved a finger, "Nu-uh uh! I wasn't done, ya kidnapper." There was a glimmer of amusement in the blonde's eyes that Seto didn't care too much for but as long as he was talking to him, he could work with it.

"I want a foot massage! Pronto!" Joey cooed, his eyebrow wiggling with entertainment. He jabbed a finger down to his feet, then began laughing when he saw the dark, agitated expression carved into Seto's face.

In his frustration, Seto folded his arms, straightening up from the ground with grace, "Kid all you want, but you have to seriously consider my offer to stay here. I know about your father, and I think you're safer here. You'll be happier."

Joey's eyes fell down to the floor, a grim look replacing the look of amusement that had once been so flamboyant on the blonde's features. "I...I don't know, moneybags..." He rubbed his arm nervously, "My pops ain't so kind to me bein' gone that long n'all." The pain of admitting such a truth stung, beating down on his heart. It was hard, it was really hard to keep doing this.

Seto didn't appreciate nor enjoy seeing the distressed, grieving look that overwhelmed Joey. The happier Joey, the one that wouldn't stop being so overconfident and cracking lame jokes that his friends couldn't help but shake their heads at, the one that always tried to look at the positive side of things, was the one that Seto had fallen in love with. _In love. With a mutt._ Seto could only snort at himself inwardly. _How this happened, I'd like to know._

"Think about it a couple days so you don't overwork your brain by dwelling over it all now." Seto replied, ruffling Joey's hair with a strong hand. His sharp, insulting tone had returned boldly. And although he didn't like the grim look on the mutt's face, he couldn't say he was the best one to be doing a pep talk, "Stay here with Mokuba and me."

"Hey! M'not stupid!" Joey snapped, "I know whatcha meant by that, Moneybags!" Shaking a fist, Seto only rolled his eyes, sticking his nose up in the air in response.

They both folded their arms, turning their heads away from each other.

Seto frowned, annoyed, _I can't believe I fell in love with this guy._

Joey gritted his teeth with anger, _I can't believe the attitude this guy's got!_

There was a small moment of silence before Joey scratched his cheek, grinning, "I wasn't kidding about the foot massage though."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: ...I really like Wheat Thins ._. Hum.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

After a fancy, delicious, and rather expensive dinner, the two were taken back to Seto's mansion even though Joey had protested and objected most of the way. _For someone who just blew a whole in my wallet, he's not very cooperative._ Seto noted, watching the blonde squirm in his grip as he dragged Joey into the Kaiba residence like a puppy on a leash.

Although, the blonde had let the thoughts of going home slip away when Mokuba had provoked him into playing a racing game up on the big Tv screen down in Seto's basement.

Seto had followed, although slowly and with far less interest. He sat in a reclining chair, silently watching the two battle it out on the virtual road. As the two boys shouted and cheered, making plenty more noise for two people than was necessary, Seto stared at Joey.

So skinny. Seto's eyes roamed over Joey's body stealthily, not that either of the preoccupied boys would notice him staring anyway. He's so skinny for someone WHO EATS SO MUCH.

Seto's bill had been quite large for only two people. Not that he particularly minded feeding the poor mutt, he looked far underfed for his own good and it would probably make up for Seto kidnapping him. Probably. _Well_, He sighed into his fist, his eyes narrowing at the thought, _he IS a bit easy to please._

After several long and very loud rounds on the game, Seto grew bored and tired of waiting for them to be done. He was finished sharing with Mokuba. If he wanted to play games with someone, he should go kidnap someone himself.

"Hey, Joey." Seto said loud enough so the other boy could hear, gaining Joey's eye contact which made the blonde pause his game and answer, "Yeah?"

"I still haven't given that foot massage you wanted. Since dinner is finished and it seems you and my brother are on _good_ terms," He gave Mokuba a look that the raven haired child only shrugged simply to, "Why don't we go on upstairs and I can give it to you?"

Joey set the game controller down and as he walked past, he nicely ruffled Mokuba's hair, "I knew you'd see it my way, moneybags." The blonde's voice sounded a bit overconfident but Seto liked the pride the blonde carried. He liked showing people their places too.

The CEO led him up the stairs and then up another flight of stairs which the blonde moaned about as they neared the top floor, "Geez, your house is a workout...How many stair cases do ya got ta have, Seto?"

It had rolled off so casually and Joey didn't even seem to think a thing about it. Joey had actually said _his name_. Not 'moneybags' or a demeaning word like 'prick' but his name. And Seto decided he liked the way it sounded in Joey's accent and how it seemed so light and without meaning. Usually when people said his name, it was full of fear and anxiety because he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Seto let his plan of making the foot massage a hellhole fall away and he decided he would actually finish treating the blonde. Occasionally he decided he wanted to be somewhat pleasant.

xxx

"Wow, er, yer really good at this." Joey mumbled, watching Seto's hands grace his feet with pleasure as if it were a simple task. Which it wasn't and Joey would know, he had gotten many unpleasant foot massages in the past. His voice was filled with surprise which made Seto's cold ice blue eyes flick up.

"You thought I wouldn't be?" A small smirk found his lips and he squeezed a the blonde's foot for good measure, "I'm good at all kinds of things," Seto bragged in a half joke, chuckling at the raised eyebrow and skeptical look he earned from Joey.

"Don't believe me, _Joey_?" Seto whispered in an inviting tone letting his voice slip into the blonde's ear. He enjoyed when Joey blushed slightly at the sound of his name in such a tone.

"Don't say my name like that," Joey grumbled loudly, shifting around to get in a good position to shove Seto away only to get shoved down onto the bed himself. "Oomph."

They were in Seto's large room, where the brunette had insisted he give Joey the foot massage. The room was large, spacious with only the essential furniture. His bed was probably specially made, it was much bigger and wide than any other bed Joey had ever seen. Silk sheets and lining with soft gold were spread across the vastness of Seto's mattress. Joey was now sprawled on his back, the silk gracing him with its fine, smooth touch.

"I'm good at all kinds of things." Seto's face replaced the ceiling with that smirk he wore whenever he was amused. "Wanna find out?" His hands were on either side of Joey who was squeezed in close to himself, giving Seto a shocked look before kicking out, "No, whatever's goin' through yer head, GET IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" His feet wildly flailed in the open air before Seto's smirk widened and he straightened up with one simple movement, "Just kidding."

His tone told Joey, he hadn't been just kidding.

"Its getting late," Seto said casually as if he hadn't just about attacked Joey and they had been doing something completely normal, "Let's get some rest. I'll let you borrow some of my sweats for tonight." His hooked his finger onto his tie and began to pull it loose while staring down at Joey with his usual cold glare.

Joey returned the look, leaning back on his elbows, "Don' ya DARE try 'nything in my sleep, Seto!"

An amused smirk spread across Seto's face as he closed his eyes slowly, "I wouldn't _dream _of it."

xxx

So he had lied, its not like he hadn't done it all before. Seto smirked, maybe he was a bit devilish but he didn't want the blonde to hate him. _Privileged is what Wheeler should be feeling, to be graced with MY attention._

But the brunette didn't dwell on it long because he felt Joey cuddle closer to him with a small sigh and if it was Joey, anything was less important. Even Kaiba Corp. Seto brushed a piece of his puppy's hair from his face and admired the sleeping face that lay under it. Soft, gentle features so unlike the brash yet refreshing personality the blonde sported.

Seto smirked, once again, everything about this street pup interested him. Joey continued to surprise him pleasantly when he found that Wheeler had only shifted more into Seto. _Cuddling? You don't seem the type, Wheeler._ Seto leaned down and stole a kiss from his puppy's sweet lips, _but I'm not complaining._

So he mostly kept his promise to not try anything while Joey slept, but it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Look at this, chapter six! (: Its late but I finished it. I like writing when its dark out anyway, its easier to concentrate...And its so dreamy when its dark...

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Creaking. The sound that had happened to wake Seto in the very early hours of the morning. The sun was barely licking the inside of the curtains, leaving the bedroom still dim with sleepy night.

The noise had been small, basically even unnoticeable. But Seto usually slept in silence, and the noise was foreign to such a time in the morning, which had brought along the groan of awakened slumber from the brunette's lips.

"...'M sorry," Joey's remorseful voice said softly. At first Seto thought he might be talking to him, as the blonde HAD just woken the famed CEO up. And everyone knew one with such an important job needed his sleep. Not even Mokuba had the guts to come into his brother's room if the door was shut.

But when he opened one of his ice blue eyes to take a small peek and maybe snap a small insult to the other boy, he saw Joey's back. The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his cellphone to his ear as he let his head hang as though he was listening but didn't like what he was hearing.

Joey quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, grimacing slightly as the phone shrieked with someone else's voice. The blonde rolled his eyes, although almost sadly.

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay? No-" He began but was apparently cut off as he stopped for a moment and clenched his fist tight against his lap. "It wasn't like that-" Joey stopped again, "C'mon, I was jus' stayin' the night at a friend's."

Seto positioned himself so he was leaning on his elbow while he listened to a one-sided conversation. Joey's voice wasn't exactly distressed but Seto assumed the person on the other line wasn't exactly making the talk a nice cup of tea.

A sigh slid past Joey's lips and he ran his hand back through his hair, "I got it, I got it." He snapped the phone shut. The conversation was over and it seemed it was going to put a kink in Seto's plan as he watched Joey stand up from the bed.

The blonde quickly grabbed up his school clothes that had been scattered across the floor from last night.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Joey turned to the brunette who was sprawled on the bed in a much sexier than he cared to admit. Seto had gone to bed shirtless as he saw night shirts a waste of cloth, so his bare back immediately screamed for Joey's attention. Seto was watching him in that cool, I-don't-really-give-a-shit manor, his eyes narrowed slightly and his chin was cupped in one of those perfect hands. The covers were snuggly close to his hips, outlining the rest of the body that Joey couldn't plainly see. But he could sure as hell imagine.

Quickly pushing the thought of Seto's attractive pose away for the time being, Joey glared, "I think I'm goin' home, if ya don' mind." The last part was dripping with sarcasm.

"I DO mind, Mutt. Don't you know you're not supposed to leave your Master's side?" Seto shot back coldly, giving Joey a look that shot daggers.

With a sneer, Joey's eyes hardened, "Humph. Maybe you should put me on a leash, since I'm such a bad dog." Then the blonde stormed from the room and before he slammed the door shut, he shouted at Seto, "Yeah right, no one can tame me!"

Seto smirked and closed his eyes slowly, _that's what you think, mutt._ And at that, Seto rolled over to his other side, deciding to catch a little more sleep before the busy Saturday morning jumped into action.

xxx

_Concentrating is simple._ Seto told himself as he attempted to listen to the meeting he was in. It was about his company, he _should _be paying attention because this was really just about his success. But as the other business men seemingly droned on about the new dueling machines, Seto felt his mind wander once again. Concentration! It couldn't be happening. Seto was growing annoyed with himself, _get the mutt out of your mind and focus on the business at hand. He hasn't gone far._

Seto knew exactly where the blonde was, at home, like he had said earlier. There was no reason to even dwell on the fact, he would see Joey again. But the FACT that Joey wasn't at Seto's house seemed to irk the brunette to no end. _Hadn't I offered to let the blonde stay in his mansion? It was a mansion, how could a poor kid like him even THINK of refusing living in a mansion? It didn't compute._ Seto frowned from behind his hand that his chin rested on. His offer had not been unreasonable, he was NOT an unreasonable person.

_Unreasonable people give up offers to stay in mansions._

_Wait_, Seto's eyes hardened and he stiffened, _did Joey figure out that I HAD actually kissed him the night before? Is that the reason he had left in such a storm?_ Seto gave the unpleasant idea a moment of thought then almost snorted at himself for even thinking it. _No. Of course he didn't figure out. How could I even bother with such a simpleton idea? It certainly had to do with the phone call._

"Sir Kaiba? Do you really need to think that hard about the new design?"

"Hm?" Seto's eyes flicked over to the suited man who had apparently been watching him for quite some time. The man had put two pieces of paper in front of the CEO that showed two different designs for a new duel disk and had apparently explained all the details that came with each design.

_Damn_. Seto scowled from behind his hand angrily which made the man flinch back and slink down in his seat, stuttering, "T-take all the time you want, Sir..."

_The mutt! He's been distracting me all morning since he left. I can't stand how he can distract me without even being here. _Seto let himself calm down, closing his eyes for a moment, taking the silence of the room in. The word that described exactly what he wanted to do came to mind, _monopolize_. He wanted to monopolize Joey's every movement, wanted to fill himself with the blonde's scent, wanted to play with the emotions so he could stir Joey up, he wanted it all. _Joey Wheeler, you WILL be mine. No matter what I have to do to gain you._

Back in the streets of New Domino City..

Off in his dirty, run down neighborhood, Joey stepped up to his front door with a small sigh, staring down at his shoes for a moment. A shiver ran down his spine, a very cold shiver that made Joey whip his head around, "Huh?" _Is Moneybags around here? I felt his presence..._ Seeing absolutely no one, Joey shrugged slightly and pushed the key into the lock, walking inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Ahh, I'm a bit sleepy.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

After finishing up work at the office and finally managing to focus long enough to pick a new design for the new duel disks, Seto found it late in the afternoon. _Around three_, he noted, _its just like the day I had gone down to Joey's house for the first time_ The weather was fine, the suns till blazing up in the sky. Seto sat in his limo, clicking away at more files for the next meeting. /_The funding for my operation to test ways to beat Yami is still going underway, but I should check up on them to-Joey in an apron._

Seto blinked at the sudden image that flashed into his mind. _The blonde standing in the kitchen, a bright grin on his face and a spatula in one hand. His skinny torso covered in a simple yet very attractive apron as he stood in front of the stove. The aroma of cooking food filling the lit up house and the mutt's voice chiming, "Welcome home, I made ya dinner."_

Seto had to admit, although he did enjoy the simplicity of being a loner and the hassle free lifestyle he sported because he had no need for people, the image was quite pleasing. Even Mokuba could become bothersome, his beloved little brother, so of course the mutt would probably get on his nerves. Because Joey knew how to get right under his skin, but Seto didn't mind the hope that had somehow found its way into his little black heart that maybe the blonde had returned back to the mansion while he was away. Although he also wished the blonde could stop distracting him from his work.

When the driver pulled up to the front of his home, Seto straightened out his suit, grabbed his laptop and let out a small but baited breath. The walk to the door seemed longer than it usually did and he scolded himself for being so hopeful. _Quit being such a damn child._

His house was quiet and cold. It was dark as none of the lights had been turned on since that morning when Seto had turned them all off before leaving. And there was no sign of Joey anywhere.

xxx

The question sort of pissed Joey off but he also didn't understand what had brought it up in the first place. So, after making a slightly confused face and raising one eyebrow, he managed to say, "Er, huh?"

Seto only folded his arms slowly, his eyes hardening with anger. He wasn't about to repeat himself and he really wasn't in the mood to do small talk. Frankly, Seto was in a bad mood as the mutt had not come home last night and had obliviously distracted him from work all day yesterday.

"Who do I...think I am?" Joey repeated slowly, confused to say in the least. He couldn't tell if it was a trick question or if he was actually asking Joey. As blunt as Seto was, he was also a man who expected one to understand anything and everything he said. And one who got angry very quickly. The temper of a volcano.

A simple moment of silence between the two passed. Joey stood in the doorway to his small apartment, one hand on the doorknob just for good measure. Sunday mornings were always lazy for him, so he was still lounging about in clothes consisting of a pair of baggy sweats and a simple tee. His big brown eyes stared up at Seto curiously. The brunette on the other hand, had been working, even on his days off and was completely dressed and ready for outings.

When the CEO discovered that Joey would possibly NEVER catch on to what he meant, he decided to just explain and spell it out. Although he hated to do such a thing, _a waste of time. _He _fired_ people who didn't catch on fast enough, but he couldn't just fire Joey from being...Joey.

One of Seto's smooth hands flattened against Joey's chest and he forced the blonde to either step back or be shoved back into the apartment. "Get in."

Stumbling back, almost unable to keep his balance due to the fact that the floor was littered with beer cans and he was a bit more than a little uncoordinated walking backwards, Joey grumbled, "Wait-hold on."

But Seto wouldn't hold, he wasn't going to wait and he wasn't going to stop. He shoved the blonde down on his ass on the dirty, faded and very old couch before staring down on him. A grunt erupted from Joey but the pain didn't stop him from asking sharply, "WHAT is your problem?"

"What is yours?" Seto retorted back, "I told you, you were staying back at my mansion. You have a new home to come back to, you have no need of this place."

"What the hell, moneybags? I LIVE here, ya can' just go an'decide that I'm movin' or 'nything like that!" Joey replied bitterly. He didn't want to admit to anyone that maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit happy that somebody wanted him to follow them back home. Even if it was his enemy. He liked hearing the words, 'You have a home to come back to'. _But it doesn't mean anything, Seto is just doing this for his own reasons. He doesn't selflessly do things._

"I can and I already did. Your Master's feet got cold while you were away."

"I'm NOT your DAMN dog!" Joey shouted in his face, rising from the couch abruptly. His eyes flashed furiously, "Ya bastard, why the hell do ya even want me to come back with ya? I know ya hate me! And I hate you back!" The blonde's words were vicious but Seto couldn't exactly feel the pain he thought he should from hearing them. Being cold-hearted had its moments.

_I don't actually hate you, that's why._ He thought while he stared down at the angry mutt. _...There's no way I can say that. There's no way I can even try. I know I was supposed to give you a couple days to think about it, but I don't like the thought of you being away. You're mine._ Seto knew if he opened his mouth to try to tell the blonde, I love you, it would turn out less than pleasing. He knew his limitations.

Seto leaned down, surprising Joey enough to stop the blonde in his tracks. Seto's hand cupped the blonde's cheek and he whispered, "This is why."

He narrowed the space between their lips and Seto kissed Joey in the living room of the blonde's dirty, little apartment, on a Saturday afternoon where they could still hear the Tv talking from the other room. He kissed Joey with his hands cupping the blonde's blushing cheeks, hoping he was getting his message across because he knew he couldn't yet do it in words.

_Romance was never my forte._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for their continuous support.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Geh!" Joey gasped, jerking his head free and stumbling back till his calves hit the couch and he stopped. His cheeks were burning with color, embarrassment making his stomach flutter with dozens of butterflies. And he wasn't quite sure if he liked them or not.

"Dammit, Seto!" Joey grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, giving the brunette a look. He couldn't stop his heart from ramming against his chest, it brought him the feeling of being light headed.

"What?" The CEO answered, folding his arms. He seemed completely unphased by the kiss, like it had never even happened. Until he said, "Its just a kiss, mutt. Haven't you ever been kissed?"

Joey could see a smirk hiding itself, ready to find its place on Seto's features. He knew it was getting ready to mock him in his lack of romance and experience.

"A course I have," Joey snapped back, clenching his fists tight. "But ya din't have ta go an'put your tongue in! Geez, is that what ya do to all the girls ya like?" The last part was grumbled bitterly although obliviously, as Joey had no idea about Seto's true feelings, but he did have knowledge of Seto's intentions. As a man.

"Maybe." Seto answered truthfully, as he was a guiltless person and felt everything he did was most definitely in the right. "But most of them aren't as prude as you."

Joey shook, infuriated with the brunette to the point where he was ready to punch the CEO in the face, "What the HELL'S that supposed ta mean, ya prick?" He demanded loudly, his face now burning red with anger. "I'm not some love-struck virgin, waitin' fer ya ta sweep me off my feet!"

Seto paused, giving this outburst a moment of thought. A moment of serious thought.

"Does that mean you're not a virgin?"

Silence was then dropped into the room like a stone into a pond. Seto, who had twisted the meaning of Joey's words and then, out of the curiosity, asked a question that made Joey speechless. He couldn't believe that Seto had actually ASKED him such a question and he also couldn't figure out why the brunette would even care. But he sure as HELL didn't want to just tell him. That's like bathing in blood then walking into shark infested waters.

The answer was no. Joey was a virgin but Seto didn't need to know that. And Joey was going to keep the CEO in the dark.

"Ya dumbass-" Joey started the insult, getting ready to chew the CEO a new one for such a vulgar question before a loud crash from the other room made both boys look over.

It was a sight that made the blonde flinch and freeze up in fear. Joey's father stood in the doorway from the bedroom, a beer in one hand while the other was gripping the wall to keep him from slumping to the floor, "Wha' the hell you doin' boy?" His slurred words were sharp as he shook the half empty can at Joey.

Seto looked to the man in the doorway. He wasn't huge and he definitely wasn't small but drunk none the less which disgusted the CEO. _Filthy, human slime._ He gave the man a hard stare, watching as Joey's father stumbled towards them.

"Ya little bitch, whaddya think yer doin'? Do I hafta show ya somethin' so you'll know yer damn place?" The man growled in his gravely voice, slowly making his way towards the blonde. "I don' see any food out..Ya can't even remember ta make me my damn breakfast?"

Joey frowned, he hadn't wanted anyone to know about his father. Not like this, and especially not his rival. Lately, it seemed like the brunette was always around and always causing him problems. He couldn't stand how easily Seto had wormed his way into his life. He was like a snake and Joey was just a mouse. The blonde felt his heart drop a little, _Seto was probably just playin' with me like all predators do with their prey. Its nothing t'him._

Seto stepped up, grabbing Joey's wrist in a tight grip. One much stronger than Joey had given the brunette credit for. "You're being inappropriate and a disgrace to the Wheeler name," Seto said coldly to Joey's father, "Don't think I'll forget those threats you slurred over here. I hope you're ready to fight for custody of your son, because I'm about to take everything from you. And I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." He began pulling Joey to the door, dragging the shocked and speechless blonde along as his father tried to comprehend what he had just been told.

The man let his hand that was holding the can lower, dribbling beer on the floor, "Hrm." But his cold eyes followed the two out the door slowly, methodically.

xxx

After being dragged out the door, to the limo and then almost thrown into the backseat, Joey found his voice to shout, "Seto, wha' the hell?" He pushed himself up into sitting position as Seto slid in next to him and signaled for the driver to head back home.

"What?"

"Don' wha' me!" Joey said angrily, staring at the brunette with furious yet slightly confused eyes, "That whole thing! Wha' were ya talkin' about? I don' understand."

Seto snorted a small laugh as he closed his ice blue eyes and let his smirk form on his features nicely, "What do you mean you don't understand, mutt? I thought I made it quite clear. Obviously you're a bit on the dim side, even your drunk father caught what I was saying." The brunette paused as they took a turn, coming up on a red light. "I plan to take custody of you from your father."

Joey blinked once then again. The words just weren't settling in, it was as if Seto was speaking in a different language. Custody? His rival? Was that even allowed, at Seto's age? Joey frowned, he felt oddly pleased at the same time. Even though he hadn't wanted Seto to ever find out about his family problems, he could almost feel happy now that it was Seto that had found out. Maybe he could find the strength to try to change the future..

But knowing the brunette, there was probably a catch or a trick involved so Joey pursed his lips, asking skeptically, "Why would ya do that? Wha's the catch, moneybags?"

Seto folded his arms, sighing slightly, obviously annoyed with the blonde's questioning, "Stupid mutt. Do I have to spell it out for you? If you were any stupider, you'd be a rock." His eyes flicked over to Joey, waiting for a response. _He might be an annoying guy, but he's MY annoying Joey._

Anger boiling, Joey threw his arms up, shouting, "Dammit, ya always gotta be an ass, huh!" No matter what situation he was in, _Seto always has his cocky yet cold ass attitude ready to make snarky remarks._ Joey couldn't find a way around the stiff and insulting wall of Seto's mouth.

"I want you to live with me." Seto replied, in a more serious and less mocking voice. His face gave away no emotion, no feelings no matter how hard Joey searched it with his eyes. _So blank._

Suddenly, he felt almost flustered and quickly turned his gaze down to his lap where his hands were clenched into tight fists. _Wha's THAT supposed ta mean?-!_ He could feel his face begin to heat up with embarrassment. He didn't get a lot of people saying stuff like that. Mostly it was complaints like, 'Joey, stop eating all our food!', or 'Joey, you lazy sack, get up and quit laying around here all day!' Nobody had really ever told him they wanted him to be around constantly.

_Living with Seto. It couldn't be nearly as bad as living with da'. Right? _Joey tried to reassure himself, feeling the butterflies again, _I almost want him ta win the custody.._

"By the way, you never answered my question."

"Huh?" Joey glanced up from his lap, looking to Seto curiously.

"Are you a virgin?" Seto eyes locked onto Joey's, keeping Joey in place as he flinched back as far as he could into the leather carseats. He had been hoping that the subject had been dropped as quickly as it had come, but it seemed to be a snake in the grass.

"TAKE ME BACK HOME! I don' trust ya, bastard!"

Seto only smiled, relaxing into the bliss that was his puppy, "I'll never let you go now." He was beginning to enjoy this feeling of having company.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: ...Yay for filler chapters..!

By the by, I went to an anime convention this weekend. It was FABULOUS. I loved everyone there, and I plan to cosplay next year. I think, if done right, cosplay can be quite a treat. Its like looking and touching the actual character.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

He HAD forgotten all his stuff in the flurry of getting out of the house. So what else could he do but borrow? The option of going back home seemed less than appetizing at this point, and he needed to change his clothes.

Seto wouldn't mind. Probably.

Joey shuffled through the clothes in the drawer for something...more him. It was Seto's clothes but he had to have something that kind took Joey's liking. But so far he'd found several more than a lot of just plain white, button up shirts, a slim black turtle neck and a few classy looking sweaters.

None a these will look good on me. Joey thought bitterly while he gave the now messy drawer a look of distaste. How did Seto think he was going to survive if he didn't have clothes? Just walk around naked while he washed the one pair he DID have?

Joey paused on the thought, narrowing his eyes.

_No, at this moment, I'm sure he'd be fine with that._

The thought made him shiver and he leaned back down to continue sifting through the clothes. He wanted to rid himself of the thought quickly. Maybe the next drawer-

"What exactly are you doing?"

Joey jerked up and knocked his head loudly on the drawer open above with a pained yelp. _Oh, shit._ His eyes opened wide, he knew that voice. And he also knew that Seto had told him to steer clear of his stuff in the bedroom. The reasons were unknown but Mokuba had warned Joey earlier when the two older boys had returned that breaking rules with Seto meant PUN-ISH-MENT.

He slowly, nervously, turned to face the brunette while rubbing his sore head. "Hey, Seto.." Joey let the 'o' drag out till his voice faded away as he feigned a smile. Of course, it was crooked and obviously fake.

The CEO had his arms folded and his sharp glare was shining through his dark hair. He was not pleased and it showed. His stance told the blonde he meant business and was ready to pound Joey's skinny ass to the floor.

If needed.

"Well? Answer me, you filthy mutt. You must have a pretty good excuse for being in my room and rummaging through my stuff. Especially after I told you to keep your dirty hands off of it all." Seto said, his tone so icy and cold it could've frozen Joey solid.

"Er," Joey avoided eye contact, too nervous to keep his eyes locked with the stare of Seto Kaiba, the GOD of glaring down at others, "Well, ya see...I was lookin' for clothes.." He started slowly, hoping the other male would take his story.

"I could tell. Peachy job you've done there," Seto narrowed his eyes menacingly. The words were drowning in sarcasm. "Why would you need my clothes? They won't fit your scrawny ass."

Joey clenched his fists tight by his sides. "Well, its not like I got any of my own!" He retorted angrily. He didn't know how, but Seto was one of the only people that could get him so...pissed in a flat out second. "And that's not my fault, now is it, Moneybags?"

Seto chuckled his deep, dark and almost sadistic laugh, "Oh. I see." And the way he spoke those three words made a shiver run down Joey's spine. He said it like it was something he rather enjoyed hearing.

_What could possibly be going through his-_

"If you wanted clothes, you could've just said, mutt. Let's go shopping." Seto smiled. But the smile meant trouble and Joey could tell. It didn't just mean, 'let's go shopping', it meant, 'I'm going to put you in ALL kinds of outfits'.

And before even a small protest could slip between Joey's lips, Seto had firmlly clasped Joey's hand in his own and was pulling the whining blonde to the door.

"You should look nice for what I have planned tonight." Seto smirked, "Do you want to know what I have plan-"

"I don' wanta know! I DON' WANTA KNOW!"

xxx

"Awh, come on, Seto! Why such an expensive place?" Joey frowned up at the french named shop, La Rouge Fille, whose sign was covered in twirling rose vines and fancy pink coloring. He thought about it a little more then narrowed his eyes, giving the smug brunette a sharp stare, "Why such a girly place, Seto?" He tried to question further but was shooed inside.

"Go on, you'll see, you'll see. You're so impatient."

Joey shot Seto a apprehensive look, then pushed open the door, stepping inside. Seto followed with a smirk, chuckling darkly from behind his hand. He couldn't help but laugh a little harder when he heard Joey screech.

"THIS IS FILLED WITH GIRL CLOTHES! YA MONSTER!"

The pleasant warmth that filled Seto's chest when he was with the mutt couldn't help but flourish as he continued to grow closer with the other male. Being able to see the blonde relaxing into the way of life at Kaiba's mansion, being able to get as close to monopolizing Joey as possible at this stage, it was all exactly what he had been wanting. He only hoped he could keep Joey with him forever, without something happening to completely tear them apart.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I just had surgery, but don't worry, I'm not dead. Thanks for helping me get this off the ground.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

There had been a fiery discussion on whether or not Joey would be wearing women's clothes as his casual attire back at the mansion. It was the first argument Seto had lost, although he felt like he had actually just given it to Joey, as the blonde had said that if he were made to wear women's clothes, Seto would BE a women by the next morning.

And the brunette did not like the sound of that. So he felt, that in order for his relationship to improve and for him to be able to enjoy it, he would give the argument to Joey.

At that moment, Joey was throwing the clothes down onto the bed as he stepped into the guest bedroom that he used. Most of them tumbled out onto the bed covers but Joey was more preoccupied to notice, and frankly, he didn't mind his clothes being on the bed, in the drawer or on the floor. If they were in reach, what did it matter?

He flipped out his cellphone, flicking it open with his thumb. Earlier that week he'd promise to go down to the gamestore and meet up with Yugi and Yami. He'd call down there, speak with Yugi and get a time to head over.

But as he pressed the memorized number into the buttons, a voice grasped his attention from the doorway, "Hey, mutt."

Joey turned to give Seto a nasty look while placing the phone to his ear, "I don' have time for ya, Moneybags."

"Make time," Seto replied calmly. He walked into the room, unfolding his arms from in front of his chest. "I have something I need to talk to you about, so hang up the phone."

"Can it wait a minute, Moneybags?" Joey hissed, already listening to the third ring in his ear. _What's HIS PROBLEM? He'd never get off da phone for me! _And as Seto neared him, he stumbled to back up and keep the phone in his possesion, "I said wait!"

"Hello-" A small, soft voice answered in the phone, cut off when Seto snapped it shut and threw it over into the pile of clothes laying on the bed with surprisingly good aim for a business man. An aim one could never possibly gain from spending all day in the office.

From the shock of having his cellular speaking device ripped from his grip and thrown almost square across the room, it took Joey several seconds to react so in the time he was processing he wore a stupidly stunned face.

"SETO KAIBA! What th'HELL was dat for?-!" He finally shouted, his eyes burning with furious fire. "Don' go takin' things from m'hands like dat, who do ya think ya are?" The words were less of a question and more of an accusation. In his blind anger, Joey thrust out one hand to shove Seto to the side so he could once again, try to call Yugi.

"Joey."

The blonde grunted as he was pushed up against the wall quickly but with a restrained force; Seto didn't quite want to hurt him. Yet. _I thought that this conversation would be hard, but just getting this dog to speak to me is a hard trick to teach._ Seto tightened his grip on each of Joey's arms, his fingers rubbing against the soft fabric of the blonde's newly acquired T-shirt.

"Calm down," Seto ordered simply, making eye contact that Joey didn't quite want to keep, "If you can't listen to the Master of the house, you'll get punished." And before Joey could utter a word of protest, Seto said, non-chalantly at the least, "Its about your dad."

The expression that Joey's face shifted into was one Seto almost couldn't even begin to describe, let alone capture. A terrified, shocked yet faintly sad glimmer washed over the honey brown eyes the brunette had been trying so hard to grasp and Joey, with a nervous hesitance, rubbed the back of his head. But the look that had flashed through his eyes was gone as fast as a snake bite. A sharp pain, quick and effortlessly obvious yet the aftermath is what kills.

"What about him? Did he come here?" Joey let out a small, yet desperate laugh as he gave an apologetic smile, "Ah, 'm so embarrassed." The anger had gone like a fast thunderstorm, but that didn't mean either of them were out into the clearing.

"No," Seto answered, "He didn't come here, he hasn't called. I wanted to ask you when you wanted to go get your things, your belongings, from his home."

"Its my home too..." Joey mumbled, slumping slightly against the wall in a gesture of being cornered. And once again, his eyes darted away, breaking eye contact. Fear and concern lined his features.

_He still won't come close enough,_ Seto let a small frown adorn his features, "Its not your home anymore. Your home is here, with Mokuba and me. The faster it gets done, the more time you get to spend with your little clown gang."

Joey let his head hang barely, his eyes locked onto the ground. Seto had given him some room, so talking wouldn't be difficult. The brunette was taller, and the closer he got the blonde, the more he loomed over him. His back looked frail in the thin t-shirt, a skinny mutt, but his clenched fists gave away his hidden strength.

"I don' wan' to."

With a short blink, Seto demanded with a frustrated yet sharp, "What?"

Joey slammed himself away from the wall, shouting up into Seto's face, "I don' wan' to!" And he effectively used the surprised pause from the brunette to weave around him, grab his jacket and make his way out the door.

Fast walking his way to the open door, Seto yelled after the mutt, "Get back here! Joey Wheeler!" He watched the small back of the dog who had just bitten him disappear into the stair way. If he hadn't quickly yanked back his hand, and become agitated, would Joey still be here?

Like a stray dog, Seto had been feeding, taking care of and becoming attached to as though he were his own, Joey would retract and run away when he felt danger prickle across his skin. As much as Seto would hold out his hand, he couldn't quite get Joey to come close enough to collar him. To keep him.

_My stray puppy has run away again._


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Wellll, hello. (: New chapter time.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Fast, long strides, that's all he needed. He could get out, and away. Joey hurried down the sidewalk, away from the mansion that loomed over him, away from the devious brunette who lived in it, away from decisions and commitment.

Moving away from his father meant one less place to go, one less place to sleep at. It meant he'd have to depend on someone other than himself to take care of his needs. How could he trust anyone more than himself? No, the whole idea was just ridiculous. He'd be tricked, and hurt and then he'd really have no place to go. Homeless. Alone.

The blonde would just go back to his real home, with his father and forget the whole ordeal ever happened. Sure, he had left his school uniform at Seto's house and as he patted himself down, Joey noticed he'd also left his cellphone, but those were minor objectives.

How could his mortal enemy just come out and ask him that? To live with him? How could he have even let such an insane idea come to him? Joey slowed down to a stop on the sidewalk, frowning. _A course Moneybags was jus' jokin' with me. 'Cause he...he wouldn' jus' ask me outta dah blue. It was jus' one a his stupid games._

But Joey hesitated, he hated it, but he did. Insecurity was growing fast in his heart, and he couldn't help but glance back. In hope that Seto would be following? Or just to make sure that the brunette was finally leaving him alone?

The sidewalk was empty and it made his heart sink. Flipping back around, Joey strode onward again. _'M not upset at all, I don' care what tha' bastard's doin'._ His pace slowed, a swift wave of negative emotions rolling over him,_ honestly, 'm not upset at all._

His apartment was coming into view, and the stairs he'd climbed so many times were beckoning him. This was a place Joey knew, a place he'd always come back to. Even if his father wasn't home, or was in a drunk tantrum, this was a place Joey could come back to. He'd scurry back to this hole with his tail between his legs and hide.

His thoughts fell back to his father. _He's probably angry with me._ Joey's eyes flickered about the door in an indecisive manner while he bit his lip. He couldn't deny he was nervous about going inside. It was just another problem to add to his list today; He'd have to call Yugi to cheer himself up. If, of course, he managed to make it conscious past his father's fury.

Joey sighed, grumbling as his fingers danced on the cold doorknob that led into his home, _this day's been GREAT._ He couldn't bring himself to just throw open the door, but it was the only thing he could think of to do. It wouldn't be right to go bother Yugi with his issues, and his little friend was probably helping his grandfather at the moment anyway.

Ruffling his hair roughly with his other hand, because his first one was glued to the doorknob, Joey glanced to the stairs. _He's not comin', quit playin' his game. Why are ya even caught up in it?_ This sharp thought, one full of hard truth, brought up Joey's confidence just enough for him to slam his front door open. _Seto isn't comin'._

"Da'?"

The call echoed through the dim space with no reply. Before Joey could even get three steps in through the front door, he stumbled upon beer cans, crying out. And while his feet roughly tangled themselves up, Joey saw the floor coming up fast.

_Shit!_

It sounded worse than it hurt, but it was loud enough for Joey's father to come stumbling out of his bedroom, "Wha's tha' thud?" Slurring the question which was more of an accusation, the man stumbled through the messy hallway, holding a half empty can of beer as he usually did.

"Yer back, ya worthless brat?" He sneered when he caught sight of Joey pushing himself off the floor, "I thought...thought you was goin' off to live with some fancy shmuck," His father twirled the beer can around in the air sloppily, spilling some of its contents. When he was finally close enough to reach out and touch his only son, he croaked out, "Yer probably a whore, ain't ya? Some real livin' you got now, eh?"

Before the hurt blonde could even respond, his father burst into scratchy laughter, "Ain't that a hoot!" Whipping back to face Joey, fury blazed in his father's expression. A twisted contorted snarl was followed by the man grabbing Joey's chin in a grip that felt as though it were going to bruise the skin, "My only son lickin' some moneyfucker's shoes. Its disgustin', ya know that? Yer disgustin'."

The rancid smell of the man's breath forced Joey to wrinkle his nose and feel the cold crawl of a shiver run up his spine. While he snapped bitterly, "Not a whore," Joey backhanded his father's dirty hand away. It had never been like that, and he had never planned to let it get to that. Seto wasn't one to buy affections, hell, he wasn't one to give a damn about other people's feelings. _Not tha' I need Seto's attention_. Joey quickly attempted to convince himself, getting a good push off the floor.

He'd hope to get to the bedroom, close the door and lock it and just wait out his father's nasty mood. _This crazy bastard won' remember it in a hour or two anyway._ But a choking grip on his collar slammed him onto his back where he felt several cans dig into his skin roughly.

"Where th'HELL you think yer goin'? Ya think I'm done talkin' with yer ass? I'll whip ya till yer mind's gone straight again."

The threat gave Joey the sickening sensation that he was about to throw up his lunch and his whole stomach with it. Crackling erupted from next to his ear when his father's shoes crushed an almost empty bag of chips. Joey rolled over, scrambling to the side. He managed to avoid the broken glass on the floor with his hands, but when the air close to his shoulder was cut sharply by the leather belt, Joey instinctively dodged, sliding one knee through the mess.

He grimaced and went to stand, but it had been worse than he had expected, and the pain from all the shards in his leg brought him back to the ground.

The whip smacked the carpet, almost catching his fingers. It was a warning. So Joey turned to face his father for a split second, deciding on whether he would be able to plead his way out of such a punishment. One he knew was going to be bad if he couldn't fight his way through. But the stare from his old man silenced him.

"Yer gunna wish yer momma had taken yer sorry ass with her, brat, 'cause I ain't goin' no easy shit on ya." He glared Joey down viciously, his eyes dull with beer but narrowed with his anger. "Ya rich boy's toy."

Joey's eyes widened at the sight of the whip getting lifted into the air. He had a feeling this time it was for real. In desperation, he quickly wished for the first thing that came to mind.

_Seto, help me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: (: We just got a lot of snow here. I love cold weather.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Nothing hurt more than knowing that he couldn't even help himself. That he was actually hoping somebody was going to swoop down and save him from everything, believing in the love of some man he barely trusted. How ridiculous the whole idea seemed, and yet he didn't want to let it go. What was it like to live with no hope, no longing for recognition that he was important?

He didn't want to know. Going that far down, Joey knew he could never claw his way back up from there. But every blow sent his mind reeling. How in all of hell could he have hoped Seto was actually going to show up? Of course he wasn't going to show. Seto didn't even know where he was. All of it was a lie.

The words of 'adoption', 'love', 'new home', they were all lies. Naturally Joey would want to hold onto them because he thought they might mean something. Because people should keep their word. But why did he even begin to believe the pretentious bastard would ever keep his word?

They were enemies for God's sake. It was just a game. Him loaning Joey the bedroom, giving him airy promises, buying him clothes, they weren't anything more than just a cruel set up.

And when the tears began to fall, Joey knew they weren't from the pain of his skin welting and tearing. They were from the sharp pain of betrayal and reality.

Of course Seto wasn't going to show up.

xxx

"What are you doing?"

Seto's eyes flicked up from where he was writing, landing on Mokuba who was standing in the doorway. "I'm doing paper work." He replied. Tapping the pen against the crisp stack, "Might as well start filling out the work for that mutt."

His younger brother frowned, concern aligning his features, "Where is Joey, Seto?" The question made a stale emotion fall into the room between them. Seto hadn't even had time to get his pen back to the paper before he looked up again to make eye contact with his worried Mokuba.

"He left."

Tenderly, the youngest Kaiba stepped up to the desk in the office room. "What do you mean 'he left'? You don't even know where he went? Seto.." The tone was supposed to scold but it came out small, feeble. _Maybe if Seto hadn't been burning a hole into my face with his eyes, I wouldn't be so scared.. _"Shouldn't this concern you more? I mean, you did all that planning-"

A hard stare from Seto made Mokuba snap his mouth shut. The brunette then sighed, "He'll be back. He left his cellphone. And half his clothes." Turning over a filled out form, he broke eye contact again, letting Mokuba relax, "I'm sure he'll miss them and return."

The disgusting butterflies continued to ram against his stomach, "I-I don't know, brother. I'm just getting a bad feeling. What if something happened to him? We both know about his father, I mean, you probably made him mad last time you visited." Mokuba gripped his shirt right in front of his stomach subconsciously. A nervous shaking filled his entire body as fear prickled on the ends of his senses, "Brother, its just really worrying me."

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about," A scowl found Seto's features, "Joey's probably just walking around the block. Or something. Stop distracting me." He gripped the pen tighter, the thoughts that were now running through his head were distraction enough now. _Where IS Joey? What IS he doing? He has to be alright, he hasn't even been gone that long. But what if something happened?_

What if something happened?

Seto ran an anxious hand through his dark hair, staring down at the paperwork that he'd written across the top, 'Joey Wheeler'. "What if something happened?" He muttered as the thought overflowed his entire mind. Why hadn't he just thought about it all before?

Why in hell hadn't he just chased after that damn mutt right when he'd tried to escape? Wasn't it all what he was working for? He just let it slip right between his fingers. It was so hard to grasp, but it was all going to be worth it. He told himself that no matter what, it was all going to be worth it. And yet, Seto just watched the blonde run out. A decision had to be made.

He wasn't going to wait.

"I'll be back, Mokuba." Seto told his younger brother as he slung his coat around himself, walking out the office door.

He wasn't going to let go.

"Stay here, I'll bring Joey back." Seto said over his shoulder as he snapped the buttons into place. He took long strides and Mokuba watched him go from the office doorway quietly.

And he sure as hell wasn't about to give up.

xxx

He had decided to first call up Joey's friend, Yugi, while taking a quick detour around to Joey's home. When Yugi had said he hadn't seen Joey around and didn't know where he was, Seto decided that the ride to Joey's house was a good decision. He'd quickly check inside and truly, he was hoping he wasn't about to find the blonde inside the rat hole he called 'home.'

As he made his way up the stairs, leading to the door, Seto felt his heart ram against his chest. Anxiety was something Seto Kaiba did not feel. And yet he felt himself reaching for the doorknob even before he'd made it to the top of the staircase. Why would Joey ever want to come back here? There was nothing for him in this trashy part of town. There was nothing that could make him happy and there certainly weren't people who cared about his well-being. His own father, a drunk bastard who fell upon using brutal words and actions with his only son.

Yet, this was Joey's home.

His hand grasped the doorknob then he prayed one last time while tightening his grip on the rusted metal. _Joey, for God's sake, be okay._ And Seto threw open the unlocked door.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Sirens were whirring around in the air, flashing lights and voices. Lots of voices he'd never heard before. Mumbling, shouting, talking, they were all making so much noise. Yet one voice seemed to be much clearer than the others.

As though this voice particular was calling out to him. Maybe answering its cries would fix the desperation in its tone. But everything was so heavy, even the air around him felt like it could crush him any second. And he knew that if he were to try to move the pain would come back. It could only be his father again. No, Joey wasn't about to come back just to get another lashing. He wasn't about to meet that all over again.

It was too hard on his heart to try to make it through all that. It made his chest squeeze till he felt on the verge of breaking down. He didn't want to give in but there was only so much strength, so much bravery, one person could have. Joey didn't want to admit he had limits.

But he did.

So as the lights before his eyelids faded into dark abyss and the noise drained away, Joey became aware of tight arms blanketing around him. They were warm and he was glad his last moment of consciousness felt as though he were being hugged.

xxx

The panic of finding a situation that is unbearably uncontrollable is maddening. Seto had thrown open the door, the crack of it slamming against the wall barely noticeable, and he found Joey's body. The heart racing sight had slammed his chest back and he actually had to catch himself by taking a step. So many crazy, horrible ideas came to mind but the worst was almost breath taking.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

He pushed himself to sprint forward, almost ramming into the table along the way and skidded next to the limp body. For a moment, all he could do was heave with anxious, horrified breath and let his eyes fly across the figure before him. Scooping the thin blonde into his arms, Seto called for the other's name and even when Joey's eyes flickered, he did not wake.

His hands were shaking, his chest was thudding and the next moment was all just a blur. Luckily, he'd called an ambulance and then had them bring the police. Although they hadn't found Joey's father and all they could assume was he'd left and they'd hopefully catch him when he came back out of hiding. They'd even had enough nerve to say that it could have possibly been someone other than him. Seto knew better.

But Joey's safety was the focus, not catching that monster. Seto knew he'd find that man when his puppy had recovered. So while he murmured sweet words of nothing to his one and only, the police around him began their scoping to find clues.

The ambulance almost had to _pry_ Joey from Seto's arms and before they carried him away Seto took the smaller's hand in his own, kissing the knuckles.

"Come back to me, Wheeler."

It was heart wrenching to watch the one thing he wanted more than anything else, _anything else_, to be dangled in front of his face then yanked away before he'd had a chance to grab it. But as his eyes trailed over the mess that was this apartment, his fist and mind had made a firm decision.

No matter what, Seto wasn't about to give in and he wasn't about to stop loving Joey Wheeler. For God's sake, he was _Seto Kaiba_, a millionaire prodigy who owned an entire company, a guy who played with fate, and a guy who was going to show Joey Wheeler that all of the shit up till now that had mattered to him didn't anymore.

Because this wasn't a card game, this wasn't a play with fate and this wasn't fake. This was love and Seto was neck deep in it.

xxx

After another discussion with the police officers and a infuriating discovery that there weren't many traces left to point them in the direction of the sick bastard who'd beat his own son or anyone in that case, Seto slammed into the hospital. His fury and stride could only let the nurse timidly point him in the direction of the 'injured, scrawny blonde.' The doctor stopped him with one hand and a slide to block the door before he could make his way into Joey's room.

"Are you his guardian?"

Seto's eyes flashed, there wasn't legal proof he was anyone but Mokuba's guardian. But this was his puppy's _life_, his goddamn _LIFE_, they were playing with. Nothing was more important than knowing Joey was going to be okay. More than anything, Seto wanted to slip his hand into that warm palm and whisper, "Its going to be alright. I'm here."

The doctor's eyes softened on the conflicted teen before him and while his hand lowered, a clipboard became quite obvious, "His condition," Behind his glasses his grey eyes slipped down to the clipboard, "Isn't serious but there are a lot of injuries. We've given him pain killers for the pain." He paused, his eyes looking back to Seto who had gone completely stiff with listening. "Well, as we can see, there are wounds from what we expect to be lashing," As the doctor trailed off he looked again back to Seto for confirmation.

He could only manage a nod.

"His arm is fractured near the wrist and there is a mild case of glass related injuries along his knees and palms." He let out a sigh and rapped his fingers across the papers and wooden surface, "But, the good news is we've been able to bandage him and his fractured wrist only needs a brace. So with all that in place, he should be able to return home after he awakens."

Seto swallowed, licked his lips and then nodded half half heartedly. Realization always seemed to come slow. Wheeler was going to make a recovery? He wasn't about to lose something completely worth his entire life? It almost had his knees shaking.

Using his clipboard, the doctor motioned to the door behind him, "You can see him, if you'd like. Although he's sleeping and the pain medication will likely make him drowsy and a tad out of sorts." He positioned a firm hand on the brunette's shoulder, very aware of the emotional waves he was experiencing, "He'll be just fine. And I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he comes up."

The words were like clouds, Seto could see them but he couldn't quite feel them. Walking into Joey's room required strength because his head was spinning and his legs were weak. Why had everything happened this way? Why was fate dueling him cruel cards now?

He assumed it was all true, fate was a fickle woman.

When he reached the side of the white layered bed, his eyes became quite attached to the curled up figure below the sheets. Seto couldn't say he'd seen a more beautiful sight than the face of his sleeping love. His hand ghosted over a bruised cheek bone with a trembling sigh. He could barely bring himself to even touch the lovely boy before him, in fear he might spoil the magnificence of the entire existence that was Joey Wheeler.

Seto never knew how much one person could care for another until he'd almost lost his own. The rising terror was so intense that one could only be driven mad with it.

A hand curled into his button up shirt, catching his immediate attention. Joey had drawn himself close, sniffling into the fabric of Seto's clothing while his face met the lower half of the brunette's stomach. He let out a whimper, small and almost inaudible but there.

"I jus' wanna go home, Seto, I jus' wanna go back to our home."

His hand found its way into Joey's hair, stroking it with a calmness he could only muster because his puppy needed it. "I'm going to take you home. Don't cry, I'm going to definitely take you home." His cold heart could only melt for this one person.

His hands encased both of Joey's, gently curling around the injured, brace-covered hand and captured the big brown, wet eyes below him. With a wrinkle of his nose, Joey sniffled again and his eyebrows creased, but only slightly, when Seto leaned and touched their lips together.

His puppy was coming home.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm thinking about six more chapters? Maybe less? The next chapter is going to be mostly cute Seto neh Joey stuff and I'm thinking a bit of action. HOT ACTION, if ya know what I mean. ;) Well, review, review, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This soup scene kicked my ass. Soup: MWHAHAH. I shall be a bitch. And I will take forever to write even though you're really just a lazy writer. And its ALL YOUR FAULT. Me: Shut yo face, soup. _GUYS._ Stop judging me. For my slow updates and my stupid soup fight. It's early here and I haven't gotten like any sleep 'cause I keep waking up thirsty but I'm too afraid to go downstairs 'cause I'm scared of pig faced people. _GUUUUYS. _stop judging me.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Seto!" A voice called loudly from the living room and the brunet could _hear_ the clattering of a spoon to an empty bowl, "Get me another bowl!" And there was only one person who would order the great Seto Kaiba around so openly and with such ease that he wouldn't even realize the monstrosity he was delivering his well-being in the near future.

But this certain person was also injured and had come back to the house without much protest so Seto spooned another bowl of soup and tried to swallow _most_ of his bitter retorts. "Someone sounds to be in a much better mood today." He grunted, stopping behind the couch to stare down darkly on the lounging male who lay stretched across pillows and cushions.

Joey stretched out, the empty bowl balancing precariously on top of his chest wobbling, he let out a relieved sigh and said, bright eyed, "I feel a whole heck of a lot better. Thanks."

As Seto opened his mouth, prepared to give the kind of harassing, crude remark that would stir Joey up because the 'thank you' was only a debt in disguise, the blond shot him a look from under his brow, "Don' even think about it, Moneybags." Joey's semi-good hand cupped the bowl and lowered it cautiously down into his space.

Seto slowly closed his mouth with a short sigh. Then he, defeated, rested his elbow on the couch and then in place, his chin in his palm. He watched as Joey frowned, tongue lolling out while he mumbled, "Phew, s'hot." He watched the slight pink grow in those perfect cheeks, and the way those fabulously mesmerizing brown eyes flickered back and forth in thought. That bruise, just a splotchy, little purple thing on Joey's cheek, caught Seto's wandering eye and he, the teasing kind, wondered what would happen if he were to give it a little nudge.

Seto's hand gracefully slid across the couch and to the warm flesh of his guest's face. Joey didn't do much of anything while Seto's palm vibrated his nerves and senses along his cheek. Instead he stuffed a hot spoonful of soup in and pretended it didn't burn half as much as it did. Ghosting his thumb over the purple spot, Seto gave it a little push, just slight and heard Joey's sound of discomfort. The brown eyed boy's eyebrows furrowed but he rested his cheek farther into Seto's cool palm. Then, as if on cue, he, just as surprised as Seto about his small act of intimacy, whipped his head exactly the other direction, eyes diving into the soup.

"I was slippin'. Jus' needed some quick support." Came the embarrassed, rattled mutter.

Seto stared distantly at the hunched shoulders that now faced him and he could barely see the red tips of Joey's ears. "You were never a good liar." The taller drawled, dragging a slow finger down Joey's protruding spine with a simple smile tugging at his lips. But then he straightened up and although his fingers lingered above Joey's back, longing to return, he slipped away. "Do you want some crackers for your soup?" He wasn't about to cause another scene to send the blond running _this_ soon.

Joey kept himself hunched over his bowl, the steam rising into his face uncomfortably. "Yeah." He muttered and he felt his cheeks burning for a far different reason than the heat of his soup. The scariest part besides the reaction of his own body to Seto's hand was the fact that it felt _right_; That on the inside he knew that it was perfectly okay to depend on the other man and that he wanted to do so on some level.

The package of crackers that crackled next to his ear surprised him and he almost spilled hot soup down his entire front. Then, as though he wasn't sure who it was, Joey cautiously looked up to see Seto's mysterious, intelligent stare with one raised eyebrow cocked in question. Joey's fingers lightly curled around the offering and he muttered a thanks before returning to staring down into his soup.

Seto didn't take the attitude to heart though and leaned once more against the back of the couch, folding his arms, "How do you feel?" His eyes found the bandages, the brace, the _bruise_. That goddamn bruise.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Joey quickly interjected, which the burning of his cheeks responded nicely to negate said protest. The bowl wobbled, but Joey set the crackers down to quickly sidle a bandaged hand next to it.

And Seto's eyebrow raised slowly, gracefully once again. "I meant your injuries."

Joey's eyes flicked across the blue material of his shorts in rapid thought. Was it truly alright for him to let Seto take care of him? It seemed impossible to trust someone so deeply and yet he was tired of trying to handle things all by himself. He muttered an incoherent response into his soup, feeling a rush of nerves tingle across his entire body.

"What?"

"Is' hard to eat soup with dis brace." Joey admitted softly, big brown eyes shifting over his shoulder to read the response; To see if trusting, as it had always seemed to be, was a horribly stupid decision.

That puppy dog-eyes look almost made Seto choke on the air he was breathing. Soft, honey brown eyes pleading not to be hurt, not to be betrayed, it was almost enough to send him into a fit of ravishing. But he let slide a smile and made way around the couch, "How'd you manage to eat the first bowl? I'm assuming you just handled it the best you could."

"I spill't a bit." Joey grumbled, eyes leading down to the dark stain on his t-shirt.

Seto kneeled before Joey and it brought memories back of when the blond had first arrived, when Seto asked him to think it through, asked him to stay. Those beautiful glistening blue eyes downcast so he could prepare to spoon feed Joey himself. And Seto's long, fan like eyelashes, dark and perfect against flawless light skin; Joey felt himself grow nervous and fluttery, his heart aching. He hurt a little inside.

"Messy puppy," Seto said softly, taking the bowl in his own hands. He lifted the spoonful and raised it to Joey's height only to pause and bring it back down, "What's wrong? Do you need more pain medication? You're making a face."

Joey felt his eyebrows press a little harder together. Why did Seto look at him like that? Why did he look at Joey like he was perfect? Didn't Seto know that he was far from so, wasn't he going to be disappointed when he found out? But he shook his head quickly, gripping Seto's wrist and brought it back up so the spoon met his mouth. He wouldn't tell Seto about the weird racing in his chest. He could barely make eye contact.

"You're acting strange," Seto continued the process, giving Joey a mild suspicious look, "Even for you."

"Don' start with me, moneybags. Jus' keep feedin' me soup."

"You grow empowered when at the mercy of other people, don't you Wheeler?" Seto rolled his eyes away, finding the package of crackers still sitting lonely on the couch. He pulled them closer and found himself an amusing little idea. Pulling one single cracker from the plastic, he said, "Come here," Then he placed the thin piece between his lips and his eyes met those brown orbs.

At first Joey didn't move, he just stared and Seto wouldn't say the expression was horrified but more conflicted than anything. He coaxed the blond closer with a motion of his hand, soft and slow and full of patience. Licking his lips, Joey watched the cracker then inched forward. Closer and closer until his eyes couldn't handle the proximity and squeezed shut. Taking a firm bit of the cracker, he forced the thing to break with a little jerk. It was salty and perfect and when Seto shifted the rest of the cracker around so Joey could do it once more, the blond was less hesitant.

It was a smaller piece and if Joey wanted a good portion, he'd have to get in close. His semi-good hand gripped the edge of the couch for support then he shifted back into Seto's personal space. This time, his eyes fluttered closed nicely and he felt his lips brush Seto's when he reached the cracker. Bold and dizzy, Joey felt a rush of blood throughout his entire body. The room was hot or maybe it was just him and his grip tightened, even though it hurt his palm to push so hard into the couch's surface. He didn't move right away, just stayed there, swallowing cracker, lips flush to lips. Then his tongue, as if it had a mind of its own, trialed out and caught the salty remains of cracker on the brunet's lips. Salty and something else, something that only belonged to Seto.

Then he rested back into the couch's plush back and the entire scene felt something close to a dream. He finished the bowl in silence, unsure if the fluttering would ever quit. Seto stood, and even being in such a position for such a period of time, he did it without glitch. "I think someone needs a nap." He watched the sleepy expression of his puppy.

"...'M not four." Joey glared but it was weak and he knew just as well as the other that he was tired. Plus, he was beginning to ache all over, so it would be nice to take some medication and take a good rest. "Carry me upstairs?" He asked lightly, eyes drifting closed and open slowly. Maybe he'd wondered it aloud because he was a lot more tired than he thought, maybe it was because he was hurting in his knees and didn't want to walk. Maybe it was because he wanted to feel the other's heartbeat.

Seto lifted the blond by the back and underneath the knees and he immediately felt Joey rest his head against his shoulder. His heart felt it too. Joey listened for the heartbeat, waited for it to talk to him. It thrummed against his body softly, fast and fluttery. Just like his own.

"Hey, Seto. What would ya say if I asked you how you felt about me?"

"I'd tell you I loved you."

Joey pressed his hand to the brunet's chest. _Love_. Why did that sound so inviting? It shouldn't, not the way their relationship had been. But couldn't he say the past was the past? Maybe if he wanted the heartache later. He couldn't stop himself though, it sounded perfect. "Say it again."

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Joey woke in the middle of the night with a throbbing arm and a pulsing headache. He let out a weak groan into the darkness of the room and tried to push himself up. Immediately he regretted his horrid decision when a hot burst of pain rushed up his shoulder from his wrist until he was almost whimpering with the sensation.

Memories trickled through his mind, piecing together the last few weeks and it made him rest back into the soft pillows and covers quietly. Absently, he rubbed at his injured arm's brace in the silence of the house. Everything around him was different; he had been swept away by the people around him he had sworn to never allow such drastic power over him. It made him feel weak, powerless. He wanted to bring change to other's lives, his sister's, Yugi's, his friend's, but instead he had been rushed into the current of a completely opposite person.

Seto Kaiba.

The name brought a rush of feelings into Joey's chest that made his body feel tight and his stomach flip so many different directions he felt sick. It was strange to think of all the fights they broke out with one another while laying in a bed in the same man's house. Joey buried his face into his pillow farther with a grimace of an expression. Seto Kaiba. The man who saved his _life._ The man who told him he _loved_ him.

Squeezing the pillow, Joey fought the urge to replay the scene in his head. Those calm, collected words that invited him to a world he had only dreamed of existing. A place where worrying about his sister's financial situation was no longer needed. A place where he would be coddled, if only enough to spoil him into trusting other people besides himself. A place where he would place his life into someone who would take care of it well.

Joey nibbled at his lip, cheeks red. Even with the serious contemplation of the present situation he couldn't keep the words from whispering in his ears like ghosts. Over and over, they were all he could hear amongst the noiseless walls and furniture. It was driving him mad. He pulled the pillow over his head and grumbled, "Shuddup...I get it already."

xxx

After shuffling downstairs and bumping his hip rather roughly on the counter corner, Joey plunged back into sleep with another dose of pain medication. He barely made it back to his bed before dropping heavily into the covers and down into the darkness of his own subconsciousness.

It melted into rosy reds and fantastic blues but what stood out from all the haze was a certain cocky brunet calling out to him. Joey struggled to make the words clear enough for him to be able to understand but as he ran across the fields upon fields of dueling cards, his feet slid far too many times on the slick surfaces and Seto was far too fast for him to catch up.

Joey attempted shouting to him and the annoying bastard only pressed his hand behind his ear, taunting Joey with his own lack of hearing. When he had finally almost had enough of the obnoxious, circling chase, he tumbled through the cards down into a spiraling image. The cards fell with him, fluttering with the sounds of wings as though each were secretly a bird waiting to be released from its spell.

When he managed to peek through his eyes warily, he found it to be his turn in a duel against the same cocky brunet. Joey grinned at the luck of his draw, and found his life points to be higher than Seto's thus putting him in the lead. Seto's lips were moving from across the field but Joey heard nothing save the sound of his own heartbeat and decided to pay it no heed. He examined his hand and found with arising horror that he held the same card in his hand over and over. His eyes, wild and wide, searched desperately through each card.

The same card that read "YOU LOSE" in thick red letters in each of the pictures appeared before him. Every word on the card had been replaced by these two. Such circumstances forced the desperate blond to forfeit the match. Every card. Every word. He dropped down to his knees, feeling the stinging burn of another loss to Seto Kaiba. Another loss that brought splattering red down across the board before them. Was that his own blood?

His head was spinning, dragging dueling cards into circles, ripping tiles off the walls and floors around them. Only Seto stood still amongst all the chaos. As the rails tore themselves free from the floor, swinging wildly around Joey's form Seto stepped off his platform. His mouth continued to make remarks Joey wasn't able to catch over the roaring wind. He screamed at the other duelist that he couldn't _hear_ him, that it was useless to keep talking.

But Seto only continued forward, eyes piercing through all the rubble and trash and pain soaring around Joey. He managed to avoid all the chaos spinning around the blond so well that Joey could only stare in shocked awe. Darkness consumed the entire room and left Joey alone inside the tornado of his own torture. He didn't stand, didn't even know if he could. He was alone. And it surprised him but it hurt a lot more than he ever wanted to admit even to himself. This was being lonely.

A hand broke free. "Haven't you been listening, you stupid blond? Can't you hear me?"

Joey couldn't move at the oddly comforting scolding tone of that familiar voice. He only closed his eyes and hopped the squeezing tight sensation in his chest would fade away when he wasn't able to see the hand he wanted to grab so very much anymore. He felt tears welling up inside him from somewhere very deep and very hurt, a place he hadn't been in a long time. But as much as he wanted that hand, and did he want it, he was struck with an inability to move.

There was a sigh. The hand slid down Joey's arm and found his hand. "Do I have to do everything for you?" It hauled him up from the ground and pulled at him. "Come here."

Joey resisted, tugging at his hand desperately. "No! I won'!" He cried out, struggling against the ever strong grip of the warm hand. "You'll abandon me one day, you'll leave me!" He shouted the selfish words to the brunet on the other side of the whirling wind and released all the tears he had been holding in for what felt as though ages.

"I won't leave you silly mutt. Haven't you been listening?" With one final tug, Joey was set free of all the desperation and found himself pressed against a very warm body. "I've been telling you this whole time. I..."

xxx

Footsteps padded slowly against the wood of the floor. Seto knew those footsteps well and smiled at the sound of their approach. He turned slightly in his chair at his desk to meet gazes with a sleepy looking puppy still dressed in his pajamas.

"Hey," Joey mumbled, frowning slightly and musing at his already messy bed head. He rubbed the back of his calf with his other foot, "I.." As he slowly spoke, his frown only deepened with the shades of his cheeks. "I.."

"Speak up, Wheeler, or do I have to force it out of you?" Seto pushed himself up out of the chair and stood across from the blond, staring boldly at the embarrassed face of his guest.

"Shuddup, I'm getting to it." Joey half snapped, irritated. He took a moment of silence to gather his courage up. Seto watched him ball his hand into a tight fist and swallow heavily before he glanced coyly into those sharp blue eyes. "I think...I might..y'know," He scratched furiously at the back of his neck, "Like you too.."

Seto strode across the room, smirk growing on his features with every step. "Well, well, Wheeler," He chided, scaring the blond into stumbling back out of the room with a horrified expression, "I'm going to desire a real confession now that you've finally decided to realize your own feelings. A dumb guy like you, it's natural you don't know how to do it properly."

Joey ducked a quick hand from the brunet and snapped, "Dat _was_ de real confession, you asshole!" He managed to nimbly out maneuver one more swipe before Seto grasped a firm hold on the collar of his shirt. "I shoulda never told you!" He shouted to the high heavens.

"Silly puppy, I already knew. Now come, let's rejoice your, although very late, discovery of your feelings in _my_ bedroom. We can work on your _real_ confession there."

A furious scream erupted through the halls sounding vaguely like the oldest Kaiba's name and this pleased him so. Adopting the mutt had definitely been the perfect decision; it was all about choosing the _right_ temperamental blond from the wrong side of town. And Seto, if he could say so himself, had only done the most righteous job. If he could really say so himself. Which he did.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been great guys. I've really enjoyed this adventure with you all, it's been a long journey with a lot of great improvement on my part and a lot of great support on yours. This was my first ever serious write and my first fanfiction and I'm glad I've finally gotten to finish it. This is the end of Every Man Needs His Dog. These fifteen chapters are dedicated to all those who supported me and who continue to support me. I hope to see you along the way with my other fanfictions. Thanks again.


End file.
